Family Ties
by Vivi8484
Summary: Sometimes family plays a BIG part on someone's personality. Rating K just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

This is my Second fan fiction. ^_^ I think I'm REALLY going to like how this goes. It's gonna be REALLY interesting. Anyways, time for "Family Ties!" ^_^

Note: In this fanfic, Vivi chose to travel with the Straw Hats.

-Alabasta-

Sand. It was everywhere. And it got everywhere. It could get colored by dyes, or even blood. Solid objects could pass through light areas of it with ease, but if there is a thick, heavy, spot then the object wouldn't be able to. It could become mud when mixed with water. It could soak up water, that could then be extracted and drank. When piled high it made sand dunes the size of mountains. Yes, sand was truely a miraculous thing.

It was also REALLY hard to walk in. Escpecially when you had a broken leg, a bloody leg, and your arms were pretty much destroyed. Yes. Then it was REALLY hard.

The person walking through the desert in this condition at the time was a blue-haired woman. Her clothes were ripped, torn, and bloodied. Sand was ground into her wounds, making them even more painful. The woman was on the verge of fainting from the pain.

"I have to get to Alubarna..." She gasped, struggling to even stand. SLowly. the blue-haired woman made her way through the sandy plains of the desert.

-The Merry Go-

"WHIIIIIIIIIIRLPOOL!" Shouted the captain, from his favorite seat. For such a horrific situation, he was surprisingly cheerful. "GET BACK!" He yelled, hopping down onto deck. Immediatly, every crewmember ran to their stations. "PREPARE TO TACK!" He yelled. "AYE AYE!" The entire crew shouted in unison. Zolor grabbed his rope, and pulled it. Usopp, on the other side, slowly let his go. Once the sail had switched positions, they tied the ropes down, then Usopp ran downstairs to the whipstash. A.k.a. the rudder. Nami grabbed her log pose, and Vivi ran over to help her. "24 DEGREES PORT!" Nami yelled down to Usopp. The Merry Go slipped pass the whirlpool harmlessly. "GREAT JOB!" Yelled Luffy, still excited. "Keep us on course!" He then headed below deck to steal some food from Sanji.

-Alabasta-

"So close..." Huffed the blue-haired woman, still limping across the desert. A little ways ahead of her was the city of Alubarna. "Finally..." She gasped, before collapsing. Realizing she was still a male away, she got to her feet, and continued walking to Alubarna.

Halfaway there, she collapsed, in pure agony. "Agh!" She cried, grabbing her stomic, coughing up blood. "Hey, lady? You ok?" Came a shout from a nearby citizen. "Hey! Princess, is that you?" He cried, running up to her. The woman lifted her head, and found herself looking into the face of a young man. "Who are you?" SHe promptly asked. "P-Princess, It's me! Pell!" Said Pell, looking at her with concern. "Who?" Asked the woman. "Pell! The Falcon!" Exclamed Pell. "P-Pell..." Said the woman, thoughtfully. "Yes! It's me! Good! Now, come on. I'm taking you back to the palace. You need help!" The woman felt Pell's arms underneath her, then she felt herself being lifted into the air.

+15 minutes later+

"What's wrong, Pell?"

"Chaka, help me with her!"

Pell appeared in front of the palace 15 minutes later, holding whom he thought was Princess Vivi. "Pell? Chaka? What's going on?" Kind Cobra himself walked out. He gasped at the sight of the woman in Pell's arms. "Vivi?" He cried, running down. Reaching Pell, he stopped right away. "No... It can't be!" He gasped. "Can't be what, sir?" Asked Pell. "No! It cant be! How?" Spluttered the king.

------------------------

Muahahhahaha. Who is this strange woman? Stay tuned to find out! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg, I just wanna say I'm really sorry for posting this up so late! D: I've been busy with drama classes, schoolwork (homeschooled, yayz!), and a bunch of other things. Well, finally I found the time to write this! :D**

**Oh, and in the future, I MAY post summaries of the chapters, while I'm writing them, and then edit the chapters in.**

**And if anything seems confusing right now, let me just say that there are two reasons, and two solutions.**

**Anyways, presenting the second chapter of Family Ties! :D  
**

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

-Alabasta-

Pell looked at the king confused. "What is it?" He asked, confused by the king's reaction. "B-But---" Stammered the king. Chaka looked down at the woman in Pell's arms. "That is not Princess Vivi…" He said, after looking back up at Pell. "But then who is it? Surely it cannot be…" Started Pell. He turned to look at the king. "Surely it can't-" He turned his head back to Chaka, then Cobra again. "Surely it can't be… her?"

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

-The Merry Go-

The crew of the Merry Go stood on deck, looking at an island in front of them with horrified expressions on their faces.

"Nami, are you absolutely positive the log pose is pointing at _that_?" Zolo practically asked, disgusted. "Yes…" Was Nami's response. "Any way around it?"

"No…"

"Well we're totally screwed."

What they were looking at was a huge lump of gray something, which was positioned where the island should be. No docks, no trees, just a huge lump of gray… something.

"That can't be an island." Said Sanji. "Usopp, climb up into the crow's nest and check it out." Usopp nodded, and ran to the mast. Hesitating for a moment, he climbed up. Hoisting himself into the crow's nest, from the ladder, he looked over the edge at the… thing. Not seeing anything, he bent down, grabbed some binoculars, and looked back.

Nobody could say Usopp's jaw couldn't fall 80 feet anymore.

"IT'S- IT'S" He shouted, paralyzed by fear. The others looked up. "What?" "Gahhhhhh!" Gasped Usopp.

"What!"

"GAAAHHHHH!"

"WHAT!?"

Usopp looked down at the others. "LOOK BEHIND YOU!" He yelled, pointing behind them, fear shining brightly in his voice. The others hesitated, before slowly turned around.

What was there practically paralyzed them as well.

A 100 ft. tall, 8-headed, snarling, poison-skinned, clawed, fanged, fire breathing, Neptunian.

"Holy cow that's a big fish." Said Zolo in awe. Nami whirled around to face him, a fire of utmost anger burning in her eyes. "YES IT'S A BIG FISH! NOW SIC 'EM!" She screamed, pointing at the Neptunian. "But I don't wanna." Joked Zolo in a whining tone. Nami grabbed his throat, throttling him. "KILL IT ZOLO! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" She released his throat, and dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her face. Vivi sat down, and placed her hand on Nami's shoulder. "D-Don't w-worry about it…" She said, faking calmness… or at least trying to. "We're gonna die…" Moaned Nami.

"I grilled it."

The two girls looked up, and saw the crew standing around calmly, eating some sort of meat. "YOU DID WHAT? WE HADN'T EXAMINED IT YET!" Screamed Nami, jumping to her feet, knocking Vivi away from her, and stomping up to Sanji, the one who spoke. "W-Well, you said to kill it, and I thought that maybe…"

Sanji's last words were drowned out by a shout of glee from Usopp. "THE ISLAND! THE ISLAND WAS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE NEPTUNIAN!" He shouted, scrambling down the ladder. "EXCILLENT! SET A COURSE… AS SOON AS WE'RE DONE EATING!" "STOP THINKING WITH YOUR STOMIC!" Yelled Zolo and Sanji, punching Luffy. "Fine, fine! Set a course!" Cried Luffy.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

-Alabasta-

Pell looked back at Chaka, whom nodded. "But… What? H-How?" He gasped. Chaka shook his head, to show that he didn't know. Cobra, meanwhile, stepped up to Pell. "We need to… get a doctor…" He chocked, still shocked by her. "Then we can… ask questions…" Chaka and Pell nodded, then walked up the palace stairs.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

**There's the end of the chapter! :D I think you all have probably figured out who the woman is by now. ;) BUT DON'T SAY IT IN REVIEWS!!! Don't ruin the story for people who haven't figured it out. ^_^**

**Anyways, I hope that one was longer then the last. =\ I think it was. I'm gonna be making the chapters gradually longer, but they're short now because I only started writing things. **


	3. Chapter 3

**2:41 am…**

**Saturday night…**

**5 cups of coffee…**

**7 boxes of pocky…**

**3 cups of hot chocolate…**

**And only one chapter…**

**Dammit, I'm pathetic.**

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

-Alabasta-

1,578 rooms.

Cobra knew that there were this many rooms in the palace, because when Vivi was about 5 years old she had counted them all.

1,578 rooms, and he found that he couldn't leave this one room. One might call it the medical room.

1,578 rooms, and he stayed only in this room, never leaving it, for 3 days.

A blue-haired woman lay on a bed at the back of the room. Next to her, on the right side of her bed, sitting on a chair sat Cobra, bags under his eyes. He hadn't slept for 3 days. He had just sat here, watching over this woman.

He didn't even know if she was the woman he thought she was!

She had stirred in her sleep a bit, but never awoke. It was a bit frustrating – He had so many questions to ask her. But he hadn't gotten a chance to ask her.

Cobra felt his eyes start to close sub-consciously. He tried keeping them open, but found he couldn't, and he began to float off into a light sleep. Next to him, the blue-haired woman stirred in her sleep.

Click… click… click… ding!

Cobra was fully awake in a flash, and sitting, fully alert, next to her on the floor. The woman stirred again, and slowly opened her eyes. Cobra stood up, and leaned over her.

"Is it really you?" He asked quietly, barely speaking in more then a whisper. The woman looked up at Cobra, trying to form the correct words. Her mouth moved once, but no sound came out. "Is it really you?" Repeated Cobra, tears starting to form in his eyes. The woman opened her mouth again, but once again no sound came out. Finally, she found the strength. "Y-Yes… my love…" She whispered, barely audible.

But those words registered with Cobra as though he had just gotten run over by 50 camels.

"But… how?" He asked, so quiet that nobody else could hear him. "I can… tell you my… love…" Whispered the woman. "Alright…" Cobra replied. "My dear, sweet, Titi."

And with that, the former queen took a deep breath, and began to speak.

"It was never… confirmed that I was dead… was it?" Cobra shook his head. "I never… died… I… disappeared…" Cobra nodded this time. "Well, let me… tell you what… really happened…

"As you probably… know… at the time there were… a lot of bandits around… Alabasta… Bandits that specialize in… kidnapping people… Well, let's just say I… got on the wrong side of a group… of these bandits." Titi began, in between breaths.

"These bandits… kidnapped me… This was the day I… supposeably disappeared undoubtedly… Well, they kept me… in their headquarters… for weeks… I expect they wanted… to bring me to the palace… and say that they found me… Well… it didn't turn out the way they wanted to…

"It turned out they had made enemies with… a group of pirates. This group of pirates… attacked the bandits… and took me hostage, taking me away… from Alabasta…

"They sailed through… the Grand Line… holding me as a… hostage. They never got around to it… Their ship was destroyed, and I… barely escaped… I swam… and swam… and swam… until I reached an island… Yes, I reached… an island by swimming in… the Grand Line." Titi chuckled, before resuming her explanation. "For about… 3 years I was on that island… trying to figure out a way… to get back… nobody believed me… when I told them who… I was. Finally, somebody told me they could get me back to Alabasta.

"We were about 1/8th there when we were attacked… We barely escaped with our lives… A navy ship picked us up… They took us to an island, but arrested the pirates… because they were pirates… they recognized me though… I tried to get them out of being arrested, but it… didn't work." Titi paused, and took a few deep breaths, coughing once or twice. "I bought a ship… And began sailing back to Alabasta…

"I had no log pose, or eternal pose… and Alabasta was so far away. Not to mention there was… bandits looking for me to take me hostage… and pirates… It was… difficult… I sailed for years… I lost count of how may years…

"Finally, I found my way back here… I docked… and began my way through the deserts… I ran into a few… creatures… but… as you can see, I made it here… with the help of Pell of course…" Titi wrinkled her brow. Cobra placed his hand on Titi's forehead. "I'm so happy… it's really you…" tears began falling down his face. Then he realized that he had no way of telling if it was really Titi or not. "But… I don't know if-" Titi cut him off by whispering something in his ear. Cobra moved his head away, and looked at Titi. "It's really you!" He exclaimed, his voice bursting his joy. Titi smiled, and Cobra replaced his hand on her forehead. "Rest my love… I am going to send a letter to Vivi." Titi frowned at those words, unsure what he meant by send Vivi a letter. It meant Vivi wasn't here, and that made Titi instinctively worry. Cobra, seeing Titi's discomfort, chuckled. "Don't worry. She's safe." He reassured her. Hearing those words, Titi relaxed. "That's good…" She sighed. Cobra smiled. "I'm going to write a letter to her. Now rest." He ordered. Titi smiled too. "Alright…" She said.

And with that, Cobra left the room to is study, and Titi sank into the state we call sleep.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

**I must say, this story is exciting even me. ^^ I can't wait to write out the rest of it. **

**By the way, I apologize for any OCs that may come up. **

**I also must say, that Titi's personality in this story is going to be based off of what I think she would be like. Because we haven't got any info on her, I'm just using stuff from my imagination. ^^**

**Anyways, hopefully the fourth chapter should be up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woo hoo! :D Another chapter! :D This is fast! :D I guess I just wanna make up for the long wait in between chapters 1 and 2. ^^**

**Btw, Sorry about me forgetting to proofread the last one. XDDD I'll be sure too proofread this one.**

**Btw, there may be some NamixVivi coming up. ;) If you don't like it, just try and ignore it. It would be anything extreme, just some minor stuff. **

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

-The Merry Go-

"MAAAAAAAIIIIIIIL'SSSS HEEEEEERRRRREEEEEE!!!!!"

The cry of the sniper rang out through the entire ship, and the reason was obvious: The mail was here.

The first one on deck was the ever-optimistic captain: Monkey D. Luffy. He bounded on deck with a piece of meat in his mouth. "Anything for me?" He asked, happily, transferring the meat from his mouth to his left hand. "Ahem, I will now call out who the mail is for!" Announced Usopp as the others gathered on deck. "A newspaper for Nami!" Usopp threw Nami the newspaper, who caught it easily. "Uh… What the heck…" Said Usopp, staring at a magazine. "The dancing coo-" Sanji jumped to his feet, and snatched the magazine away, stopping Usopp from finishing his sentence. "Um…. Riiight…" Usopp stared at Sanji with a look that clearly said 'wtf.' Sanji scowled at everyone, who was laughing, and trudged downstairs. Usopp snickered, before returning to the mail. "Letter for Vivi from Cobra." Usopp handing the letter to Vivi, who took it while still sitting down. "And a letter from Kaya for me!" Exclaimed Usopp, sitting down and opening the letter.

The silence of them all reading their items was cut short by a loud "AHHHHH!" From Vivi, who was staring at her letter in shock. Nami walked over, and sat down next to Vivi, then craned her neck to look at the letter. Vivi responded by turning her body violently towards from Nami, so the back of the letter faced her. Chopper walked up behind Vivi, and the response was Vivi jerking herself away from Chopper, and hunching over so only she could see the letter. Her eyes moved visibly across the paper, and her look of shock deepened. "W-W-W-What… WHAT IS THIS???" She cried loudly. Zoro, Luffy, and Usopp looked up. "What's what?" They asked in unison. Nami's fingers slipped over the top of the paper, and with one smooth movement drew it away from Vivi's hands. "Ah-" Started Vivi, but Nami held out her left hand to stop Vivi, and held the letter with her right hand.

"Hmm… Whoa… Wow… Oh my goodness…" She said, while reading the letter. "What?" The others asked. Nami folded up the letter, and handed it back to Vivi. "I can't tell you. It's Vivi's letter anyways. It's private." "Hypocrite." Zoro, Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp said, waving their left hand in front of their faces. Vivi stared at the folded up piece of paper, then jumped to her feet and tore downstairs. "Uh… what's with her?" Asked Luffy, completely oblivious to the situation at hand. Nami glared at him, then turned and ran downstairs after Vivi.

"Vivi?" She asked, reaching the woman's quarters. Outside of the room was Robin, looking perplexed. "She just shoved me out." Explained Robin to Nami, shrugging. Nami knocked her fist against the door. "Vivi?" She called. "Ngwy." Was the reply. "What?" Asked Nami, knocking on the door again. "Gwy…" "What?" "Go away." Nami frowned, and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms. "Vivi, open the doo-"

Her words were cut short by the door flinging open, and Vivi standing there, glaring at Nami. "GO AWAY! I SAID GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE, AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSUINESS!" Screamed Vivi, before slamming the door. Nami heard her trudge over to the bed, and sit down on it. Nami frowned, a look on concern occupying her face. She placed her hand on the doorknob, and slowly opened the door a crack. Poking her head inside, she saw Vivi sitting on the bed, glaring at her. "Ever hear of privacy?" Hissed Vivi, clearly angry. Nami shrugged, and walked in, shutting the door. "You know, if you're gonna make a dramatic exit like that, make sure you lock the door." Advised Nami in a joking tone. Vivi stared at her, the look of anger disappearing. Instead of anger, tears now welled up in her eyes. "I'm pathetic…" Whispered Vivi, before breaking down, sobbing.

Nami sat down on the bed, and placed her hand around Vivi's shoulder. "You're not pathetic." She said, reassuringly. "Yes I am." Came Vivi's muffled reply, as her head was buried in her hands. "I'm too emotional. I'm such a crybaby." Nami smirked. "Well, we all have our flaws." She said, cheerfully. "I'm serious." Vivi said, seriously. The smile faded off Nami's face. "Come on. You're not a crybaby." Nami opened Vivi's clenched fist, and removed the crumpled up letter. "This is a lot to take in. I mean, you thought she was dead for 16 years!" "14." Vivi corrected. "Alright, 14. But that's still a lot! And now she's suddenly back, and the only proof you have is a letter that wasn't even written by her?" Nami shook her head. "I would be overwhelmed too." Vivi leaned against Nami. "It's just… really hard to believe." Vivi said. She then lifted her head from her hands, and looked up at Nami. "I mean, I thought she was dead for 14 years, and now it turns out she wasn't dead, and it took her 14 years to get back to Alabasta?!" She said this all in one breath, while wiping her eyes. "I mean, it's a little outlandish." "Well, it said in the letter that Cobra was able to confirm that it was your mother." With that Vivi broke down again. "That's the trouble! _My mother!_ I didn't even know she was alive, and now they just expect me to be fine with it?!" Nami sighed and wrapped her arms around Vivi's shoulders. "I know." She whispered, placing her forehead on Vivi's shoulder. "I'd like to be alone, if that's okay." Said Vivi, her voice muffled, once again, by her hands. "Okay." Replied Nami, softly. She unwrapped her arms around Vivi, and stood up. "You can just call me if you need anything." Vivi nodded, and Nami turned and walked out of the room.

Reaching the deck, Nami was bombarded by questions: "What happened?" "Is she okay?" "What was in the letter?" "Who screamed?" "Why'd she storm off like that?"

"QUIET!" Screamed Nami, pushing the people away. The others stared at her, stunned. "It's none of your damn business! Now, set sail for Alabasta!" "ALABASTA?!" The whole crew cried, surprised. "YES ALABASTA! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? SET SAIL, DAMMIT!" "OKAY!" Chirped the crew, running to change course. Nami ran downstairs, and into the woman's quarters. "Ignore me…" She mumbled to a surprised Vivi. She opened a drawer in her deck, grabbed the eternal pose Cobra had given them, slammed the drawer shut, and ran out of the room, leaving a very confused Vivi sitting there.

Back on deck, Nami began barking out orders to the crew, whom were scurrying around the deck. Below deck, Vivi sat on her bed, pondering her situation.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

**Yayz! My chapters are getting longer! :D This one was 1136 words! :D **

**Anyways, I'm sorry if they seemed kind of OC. =\ I'll try and not make people OC in later chapters. **


End file.
